Prototype Pariah's Revenge
by BlackLight509
Summary: It has been 10 months since Alex Mercer unleashed the deadliest virus on the people of Manhattan. But also saved them 3 weeks later. Alex has another danger; protecting the world from Pariah. The son of Elizabeth Greene wants revenge on Alex for killing his Mother. Both have plans to kill each other and if they came face-to-face this could destroy the world.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so i hope you enjoy. i have already finished this book but it took till now for me to put it up, so i'm going to try to put up a new chapter as soon as i can. leave a comment if you guys have any suggestions, i actually wrote this first chapter two years ago so its not my best work but it will get better i promise. anyway guys let me know now you guys like it. plus i don't own any rights to the prototype series at all (just thought i would put it out there).

[Prototype]

[Pariahs revenge]

Chapter 1

I meet some old friends

**ALEX**

My name is Alex Mercer. I'm twenty five years old. I live in Manhattan, or what's left. After the virus was released everything is nearly destroyed. 60% of the population is infected 30% is the military and 10% is lucky stragglers who are hiding out until its over. I'm not so lucky. I'm the one who released the virus.

Why did I release the virus? I found out that the people I worked with in the bio weapons research facility on the Gentek building were being killed one by one by someone. I heard that I was next and I took a vial of the Blacklight virus and fled to Penn station. I got there and was cornered by Blackwatch, who are specialized solders who control the Blacklight virus with there guns. They shot me in the chest and I fell to the floor, dropping the vile and unleashing the virus onto the world. As a thank you, the virus got into my blood stream, took over my body and brought me back to life. That's what it dose, it infects someone, kills them from the inside then restarts their heart, everything else and brings them back as mindless zombies trying to spread the infection.

When I awoke, I had all sorts of powers. Like consuming anyone and learn everything they've learned. Remember everything they remember and shape shift to any weapon of destruction, super strength and speed, and I'm immortal at least from what I can tell. Ever since then, I have been trying to gain back my memory. So far I have succeeded.

When the military first made the virus, it was unknown what it did. After the success of Carnival I, Blackwatch opted to test out the virus on humans. For this purpose, they created an artificial town, Hope Idaho filled with a cross section of ethnicities and backgrounds. The cover story was that it was a military experiment to test self-sufficient towns in case of a nuclear war. The virus was disguised as a "harmless" solution simulating fallout and the townsfolk eagerly participated in the tests, literally "rolling up their sleeves" for the researchers to inject them with the substance.

The project began on June 11, 1964. As part of it, 461 subjects were infected with DX-1118 A variant of Blacklight. Initially, the results were nonexistent - unlike Carnival I chimps, humans did not exhibit any immediate changes or alterations.

It was not until 1965 and the birth of the first of the so-called hope children, that the effect of the virus manifested. However, for 998 days, the virus remained dormant, outside of the children.

Elizabeth was an inhabitant of hope Idaho and not a test subject in carnival2. She had known associations with six of the twentyseven Hope Children during the project and her infection coincided with the death of the last, Michael K. Allen, on August 6, 1968.

Two days later, she became the nexus of the Hope outbreak of Blacklight. Where others were rendered insane and only responded to basic instincts, she was able to withstand the virus and produce a new strain (one of 14 discovered) that, among other things, made her an immortal factory of this lethal virus.

The town quickly became a massive hive, with every infected inhabitant single-mindedly protecting the infected Greene.

In 1969, during operation altruistic, the town was destroyed by Blackwatch and Greene, along with her child, pariah, taken from her by 1st Lt Peter Randall, was taken into custody.

Her child, codename pariah, was separated from her and became a test subject for various Blackwatch projects. Greene was transferred to Ft. Detrick on 8/1/69 for containment, and held at Detrick, Ward F, for nine years, two months.

On 10/1/78 she was transferred to containment at Governor's Island Medical station, New York. Then she was moved to Gentek midtown facility, 1/1/89, for study in project Blacklight, as Test Subject 001.

Elizabeth Greene was pregnant with pariah at 19 years of age. Pariah is completely different from both Elizabeth Greene and me, since Elizabeth is an imperfect release of non-coded regions of the genome, I am something more, while it is said pariah could be the final purpose of all life on earth.

Pariah was chosen as the prime test subject in project crusade and was responsible for five deaths by unknown means during his thirty-four years of captivity. Whether it is sociopath behaviour or if the virus was responsible for the deaths is unknown. He shows no sign of physical deformity from the Blacklight virus, unlike his mother. Me and pariah have been said to have much in common, since I am an artificial release of non-coded regions within the genome, whereas pariah is a natural release of these regions, so it has been speculated by Blackwatch scientist McMullen that it would be 'very bad' if me and pariah ever met face-to-face. but that might just be the problem.

Why don't I start the story at the beginning when I first found out. "Hehehe, that should do it." I say standing on a five foot high pile of infected bodies.

I was standing in the middle of a street in Manhattan. The sky was covered in blood red clouds and thunder roared in the distance…or explosions. The streets were covered in blood, the Blacklight virus and bodies. There was infected running around and military forces after them.

"I'm starting to get good at this." I say with a proud smile and then notice one last helicopter flying overhead.

"Well looks like I missed one." I say as I jump off the pile of bodies and start to run up the side of the nearest building. When I reach the top, my arm starts to shift into a blade. Then as I jump off the side I come down over the helicopter, slash it in half and fall to the ground. The helicopter crashes behind me and explodes when it hits the ground.

I am able to survive that because of the virus, because of it I can change the density of my bone and muscle mass, so before I hit the ground I make the density in my legs really strong so they don't shatter on impact.

"Looks like there is nothing else to kill around here. Better go to Dana's safe house to see what's new." I say.

Dana is my Sister, she helped me discover the truth of Gentek a while ago. I run to the safe house hoping for some good news, I probably wasn't going to get any.

When I arrive I knock on the door. "Come in!" I hear.

I walk in and look around. It looked the same as it always did. It was a small apartment with a kitchen, a bedroom in the back and a work area which she had a laptop and a lot of papers on the desk she was working on.

She is on the laptop and has a very scared look on. "What's the matter, you look worried?" I say.

"You remember pariah right, the son of Greene? Well he was moved to Winnipeg for testing and has escaped!" She said, in a very scared voice.

"What, that's impossible. He's under the strongest military confinement in the world." I say starting to panic.

"Yeah, well its just a roomer so far, but I mean he's supposed to be stronger than you and you could break out in a few minutes." She said, starting to sound calm.

"Why don't you go try to find out for yourself?" Dana asks.

"Yeah, I will try. Ill be back in half an hour. Try to find out by then." I'll go to the door and head to the nearest military base.

When I get there, I find that the infected have already mostly destroyed it as I perched myself on the nearest building.

The base was a rectangular building. It had a yard in the front with a big two foot thick metal fence around it. There was ammo crates, tanks and soldiers in the yard who were fighting off the infected.

Then something catches my eye, a tank started to blow up everything in sight. Then I see the driver start to get out.

He had dark skin and was bald. He was wearing a military uniform, holding an assault rifle and had a rocket launcher on his back. As he gets on top of the tank he starts to yell, "you fools, you killed my friends and family, now I will kill you!" he screams and starts to shoot any infected who got close.

"My god he's on a suicide mission." I say. Then I recognise who he is, he's James Heller.

He was my friend back at Gentek until he went on vacation to Hawaii.

Then I see a hunter on a building across from me jump down onto his tank three feet away from him "this won't end well." I say and then the hunter picks him up and takes a bite out of his leg, throws him through the air and lands on the building next to me

"James!" I yell as I run and jump to him.

When I get there he's hurt, bad, but not dead. "James, James are you ok. God damn it!" I say. Then two hunters jump on the roof we were on and start to charge at us "damn it, get away." I yell as I jump to a taller building on my left and carry James with me to the top.

When I get there I drop James off and jump back down to the hunters and in mid air kick the hunter in the face and it stumbles back. Then the other hunter runs at me. I was not going to let them hurt him anymore, it was time to fight.

CHAPTER 2

The search begins

Coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry for the late update, I had completely forgot to put it up yesterday. Anyway you might have noticed a few differences in the storyline from the actual game, that's because I wanted to change a few things to my liking, but all the changes have a point so don't worry. So enjoy the second chapter, please give feedback if you have some and I'll see you guys soon, enjoy.

Chapter 2

James loses his head

**Alex**

The other hunter runs at me and punches me in the face, I fly back and slam into the side of the building I put James on behind me. The first hunter runs at me again, but I mange to grab its fist and shift my other hand into a huge fist made of biomass (the hammerfist) and slam him into the ground, then hit him again in the stomach and send him flying over the side of the building and he fell to the ground, finally the last hunter comes at me and I shift my hands to three foot long claws also made of biomass. I slash the hunter across the stomach and he stumbles back. Then I jump on him and continuously slash its face, then jump behind him and put him in a chock hold, then stab him through his chest and consume him (which means I absorb him into my body).

"Heh not even worth the effort." I say. Then I remember I left James on the roof, so I go to the top of the building and get him. When I get there he looks like he's hurt but he's unconscious for now "what am I going to do? Oh I can take him to Dr. Ragland." I say and I pick him up and run to Ragland's hospital.

When I get there he is examining a infected body and talking into a recorder. "Ragland." I say.

"Oh Alex, what are you doing here and who is your friend?" he says still working on the body.

"This is James. We worked together in Gentek." I say.

"Well, what happened?" He asked looking at James leg and I tell him the whole story and put James on the hospital bed next to the infected's bed.

"Well, he's lucky he was not killed." He says examining James.

"Yeah I know. Can you heal him?" I ask.

"Well it will be hard but I will try." He says.

"Thanks. I will be back soon. I got to go check on Dana." I say. I run out the door and head to Dana's safe house.

When I get there she is still on the computer looking for more info on pariah. "Hey, you found anything yet?" I ask.

"No, not yet. But I know something is up with pariah and I will find out." She said like she was setting a life goal.

"So, did you find out anything? She asked.

"No not really but…" I told her the whole story.

"Wow, so is James still there?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for Ragland to heal him and then I'll go back." I say.

"Ok, you go back and I will try to find out some more. Oh and you do know he wont be very happy, he will come to kill you" She said.

"Yeah, I kind figured he would, anyway I will be back in an hour." I say and head back to the hospital.

When I get there Ragland has gauze around James leg which is stained red with blood and he is using a defibrillator on James every few seconds "hey, how is he?" I ask but I didn't really need to ask, I knew what he was going to say.

"Not good I'm losing him, he is too damaged, he's dieing." He said. Told you.

"What, no, he can't, what can I do to help?" I say starting to panic.

"Well, I have an idea, 3,2,1, clear! Damn it. Ok, he may have two minutes but that's all. So my idea is, you know how Elizabeth Greene could infect people on contact." He said.

"Yeah, so." I say as Ragland shocks James again.

"Well, all you need to do is infect James, give him the strand of the virus that you have and he will be fine." He said.

"Well, it's worth a try." I said and I grab James, shift my hand into a sharp needle and inject the virus into his arm. After a few minutes of agonizing screaming James finally wakes up.

"Where am I?" he asked and then he looked at me.

"Alex what are you…" and when he said that his face took a dark turn. His eyes where full of hatred as he looked at me then they lighted right back up and he looked fine. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Saving you." I say.

"What do you mean." he said.

"You were trying to kill the infected and they attacked you." I say.

"And where am I?" He said.

"At Dr. Ragland's hospital." I say.

"And am I ok?" he asked.

"Well, after I had no luck with reviving you, Alex tried to revive you by giving you the same strand of the virus as him to you." Ragland said.

"You mean I have the same powers as you and everything?" James asked.

"Well I'm not sure, but probably." Ragland said. James thinks about it for a second, and then he sat up and shifted his hand into the wippefist and shifted back into his hand. His eyes turned back into hatred and he made a smirk full of pleasure and evil. Then as fast as he changed, he stood up, grabbed me, rammed me into the wall behind me and held me against it. He looked into my eyes and then his eyes lightened again.

"Wow, sorry about that, I lost control. Got to control that." he said. "and what kind of doctor are you? You can't even save me." James said.

"Yes well, what do you plan to do now that you are the virus?" Ragland said a little shocked.

"I-I don't know. What do you do?" he asked me.

"Well I… I just kill the infected and stop Blackwatch." I say a little shaken up.

"Ooh sounds like fun." he said a little too cheery.

"You want to help me sto-" when I say that Dana bursts though the doors more panicked than ever.

"Guys, very bad news. Pariah has escaped." She said out of breath like she ran the whole way here.

Then my heart skipped a beat. Pariah has escaped "that means…" I start.

"He is coming to consume you to become 100% perfect." She said.

"Hey James remember you said you wanted to help." I say.

"Yeah." He said.

"We just got our first mission." I say and we start the search for pariah.

CHAPTER 3

James loses his head

Coming soon


End file.
